prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Coffret
Coffret is one of the mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. He is living with Kurumi Erika and is her partner when she needs to transform into Cure Marine. Coffret is very honest and is never afraid to speak what is on his mind, which sometimes makes him look rude. His personality is very alike that of Erika, making them never argue most of the time. History Running to Kibougahana Along with Chypre, Coffret is present when the Tree of Hearts wilters, as they both hide behind the tree while Cure Moonlight tries to defeat Dark Pretty Cure. When they witness Cure Moonlight's defeat, they are ordered to escape and look after Cure Moonlight's replacement while keeping the Heart Perfumes safe. Knowing this, they fly to look after the new Pretty Cure. Eventually the fairies come to Kibougahana, where they go looking for Cure Flower, but instead crash into Hanasaki Tsubomi, Cure Flower's grand-daughter. However, they must hid from Sasorina, who has been ordered by Sabaku to hunt them down and take their Heart Perfumes. When they try to help Tsubomi reclaim Kurumi Erika's stolen Heart Flower, Chypre gets a reaction from the Heart Perfume she is keeping, and gives it to Tsubomi when she proves herself to have gathered the courage and will to protect Erika and the fairies. Together with Coffret, they guide her through the transformation into Cure Blossom. After Cure Blossom fails to defeat the Desertrian, they are all saved by a mysterious man, and brought to Kaoruko's flower garden, where Coffret and Chypre sleeps inside Coupe's fur. When they later realize that Kaoruko used to be Cure Flower and that Coupe is present, they hug Coupe in admiration, shocking Tsubomi. However, the Desertrian and Sasorina find them, and Cure Blossom fights them again. In the end, Coffret and Chypre are able to guide her through the battle and purification of the Desertrian, and after Erika leaves, Coffret admits his desire to find his Pretty Cure partner soon. Living with Erika Coffret originally lived with Chypre in Tsubomi's room, but it only lasted for a day. When Coffret gets to know that Erika is supposed to be his Pretty Cure partner, he reveals himself for her in joy, though is afraid that she rejects them because she does not believe him. Later, though, when the fairies find Sasorina stealing a Heart Flower, Coffret retrieves the victim and finds Tsubomi and Erika. Eventually, witnessing Cure Blossom losing the battle, Coffret is asked to summon Erika's Pretty Cure Heart Seed. Although stunned that Cure Marine is able to properly transform and fight without his guidance, he cheers for her throughout the battle, and at the end of the day bears Ueshima Sayaka's Heart Seed. From the day Erika becomes a part of Pretty Cure, Coffret moves in to her room, but is usually together with Chypre while the girls are at school. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Coffret is not that fond of Tsubomi after she as Cure Blossom is easily defeated, and even claims that she is the history's weakest Pretty Cure. However, after she prooved to be able to fight when she sets her mind into it, Coffret seems to respect her more, though often thinks of her as weak every now and then. Kurumi Erika: Because of Coffret and Erika's similar personalities - always say what is on thier minds -, they are on good terms, and often have the same expressions when they imagine the same things. Coffret acts like her little brother, and lets her get away with bugging him when she is depressed . He also seems to trust her more than Tsubomi after Cure Marine is able to fight properly without his guidance, and can use the Cure Full Mix where Tsubomi was too weak to shake it. Chypre: Coffret's relationship with his fellow fairy seems to be friendly, as they never argue and always are seen together when not with their human partners. Coupe: Coffret, like Chypre and many other fairies, admire Coupe and call him by the name "Coupe-sama" to show him his respect. Trivia *Although it is the first time that a female mascot is bonded with the lead Cure, Coffret is usually the one to speak and take actions during the series. Gallery Coffret.png|TV Asahi's image of Coffret. Coffret.jpg|Toei Animation's first image of Coffret Coffret (body).jpg|Toei Animation's second image of Coffret, without bakckground. Toei - Coffret (ALL STARS 2).jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coffret's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters